Todo cambio
by ylc
Summary: Conocer al "amor de tu vida" es solo una pequeña parte de la historia. Y las cosas solo son más complicadas si eres un Antihada... Mi version de como se conocieron AC*AW
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente!

¡He vuelto! Jaja. Para los que no sepan de que hablo, debo decir que mi primera incursión en fanfiction fue con los Padrinos Mágicos, pero he dejado de lado esos fics… Aunque ahora planeo retomarlos (suponiendo que no pase nada que me haga cambiar…)

En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo fic. Probablemente destilara mermelada pero bueno… ¡no puedo evitarlo! Y como dato, los títulos de todo el fic estarán inspirados en canciones. Procurare que la mayoría estén en español, pero alguna que otra en inglés sin duda se colara… jaja

Bien, empecemos. Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. La inspiración del titulo viene de la canción de Sin Bandera con el mismo nombre.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Para alcanzarte.

Anti Cosmo era muchas cosas. Un genio malvado era una de ellas. Un líder nato también lo era. ¿El antipadrino más prometedor del Anti Mundo? Sin duda.

Y también había muchas cosas que no era. Un tonto enamorado indiscutiblemente no. Un romántico suicida mucho menos. ¡Y ciertamente no era un colegial que se ruborizara cuando la chica que le gustaba lo miraba!

Solo que… en realidad si lo era. Bueno, por ella lo era. Cuando la veía, no era el antipadrino que todos sus compañeros respetaban y admiraban. Era tan solo un adolescente tímido e incapaz de hilar una frase medianamente coherente. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera un saludo decente!

Una sonrisa estúpida comenzó a formarse en sus labios y se apresuro a reprimirla. ¡No señor, eso no! No haría algo tan ridículo estando rodeado de sus admiradores. Se mantendría calmado y sereno. De todos modos, ella no se acercaría. ¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si fueran amigos o algo así…

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Por un segundo, el muchacho estuvo seguro de que su corazón iba a estallar. Se concentro en mantener su sonrojo bajo control y se esforzó por no apartar la mirada. Ella le sonrió, como si no tuviera la menor importancia, y continúo caminando.

Una simple sonrisa. Nada más, nada menos. ¿Quién diría que una sonrisa era todo lo que se necesitaba para que el antipadrino más prometedor de todo el Anti Mundo se volviera más indefenso que un niño?

* * *

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Ella lo miro entre confundida y desinteresada. Anti Cosmo se vio invadido por aquella sensación ya tan familiar para él: como si todo dentro de él se derritiera y cualquier pensamiento medianamente cuerdo desapareciera.

-¿El primer día de clases?- sugirió ella, colocando el resto de sus libros en el casillero. Él la observo fascinado; era sorprendente como podía volver una tarea tan sencilla en algo tan complicado al hacerlo con sus pies y no obstante, lucir tan natural.

-No, no… hablo de esa tarde, en el parque- Otra mirada de confusión. Él suspiro. –No tiene importancia, olvídalo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -¿Me acompañas por un sándwich? ¡Muero de hambre!

-¿No comiste en la cafetería?

-¿Has probado la comida de este lugar? ¡Es asquerosa!- ella se rió y luego pareció meditar algo durante unos segundos, antes de continuar- ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-¡No! No, ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Lamento no recordar lo del parque- se disculpo ella, con autentico pesar- Tú sabes que no soy lista, ni nada de eso…

-¡Oh, no, no! No te preocupes. No tiene importancia, en serio.

Ella lo miro con intensidad por unos segundos más y él sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a incendiarse. Finalmente la chica soltó una risita. –Tienes las mejillas todas rojas, ¿has cogido algún virus?

-Yo no… umm… si, eso. Debe ser eso.

-Umm… quizás debiste marcharte temprano. De todos modos, nunca he entendido para que te quedas a las tutorías. No es como si las necesitaras.

_Porque es el único momento del día en que puedo observarte sin interrupciones y sin distracciones. Porque es cuando puedo sentarme a tu lado, reírme contigo, charlar contigo. Porque solo somos tú y yo y no tengo que preocuparme de hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio. _–Solo quiero estar seguro de aprender bien las lecciones.

-¿Sabes…? No soy brillante ni nada… pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que eso es una mentira.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, decidido a terminar esa conversación antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. -¿Y bien? ¿Vienes?

-¡No hay necesidad de que te pongas así, Anti Cozzie!- exclamo ella, entre risitas y apresurándose a seguirlo- no volveré a preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hmph.

Anti Wanda solo se rió.

* * *

No lo recordaba. ¡Ja! Bueno, ¿pues que esperaba? Había sido un pobre iluso al creer que ella podría estar interesada en él. Algunos dirían que Anti Cosmo estaba fuera de su alcance, pero el antipadrino sentía que era al revés. Ella era demasiado para él: demasiado inocente, demasiado tierna, demasiado buena. Tendría que conformarse con su amistad…

Por otro lado, él recordaba aquella tarde en el parque demasiado bien. Y era normal, considerando que todo había cambiado después de aquel día. ¿Para bien o para mal? Bueno…

Aun era muy pronto para juzgarlo.

_**

* * *

**_

Era una hermosa tarde de verano. O por lo menos, lo era en mundo mágico, porque en el Anti Mundo, todo era gris y oscuro.

_**Anti Cosmo estaba tumbado en su cama, dormitando. Sobre la mesita de noche estaban algunos esbozos de varios planes malvados. Su monóculo estaba cuidadosamente colocado junto a ellos y al lado, había una pequeña taza de té.**_

_**El antipadrino podía escuchar el movimiento en la calle, mucha gente que iba de un lado hacia otro. El sonido del claxon de un auto lo hizo desistir de su intento de dormir y se levanto, aunque muy pesadamente. Lentamente se coloco su monóculo, acomodo un poco su ropa que se había ligeramente y se cepillo rápidamente el alborotado cabello. Después, decidió salir a dar un paseo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Caminando por el parque, la mente del antipadrino se poblaba de nuevas ideas malvadas. O por lo menos, así era antes de que "alguien" le cayera encima.

_**-¡¿Pero que rayos…?- comenzó Anti Cosmo, al ser derribado. Pero nunca pudo concluir su oración. Estaba ocupado tratando de disimular su sonrojo.**_

_**-¡Lo siento!- exclamo una vocecita femenina, tímida. La chica con la que se había tropezado se puso de pie, a toda velocidad.**_

_**La niña era unos 4 años menor que él. Su cabello era largo y azul oscuro, cayéndole por los hombros desordenadamente. Sus ojos, grandes y de aspecto inocente, lo miraban con curiosidad. Y sus dientes… bueno, eran un completo desastre.**_

_**En si misma, la muchacha no era muy atractiva, pero la sonrisa que en ese momento le dirigía a Anti Cosmo era algo cautivamente.**_

_**El antipadrino estaba acostumbrado a que los chicos y chicas de su edad (poco más jóvenes o más grandes) lo trataran con respeto y miedo. La mayoría ni lo miraba a los ojos y mucho menos le sonreía. Y ella…**_

_**-Soy Anti Wanda- se apresuro a presentarse la niña, ofreciéndole su mano.**_

_**Anti Cosmo sonrió levemente. Luego tomo la delicada mano entre las suyas y la beso. Esto causo que Anti Wanda se sonrojara y lo mirara confundida.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Anti Cosmo- se presento él, haciendo una breve reverencia.**_

_**-Hablas gracioso- le informo la muchacha- tienes un acento extraño.**_

_**Anti Cosmo estaba sorprendido. La antimadrina no solo no tenía idea de que se había tropezado con el antipadrino más prometedor del Anti Mundo, sino que además, ¡tenía el descaro de burlarse de su acento!**_

_**Estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando otra joven llego, llamando a la niña.**_

_**-¡Anti Wanda! ¡Ven acá!- grito otra muchacha.**_

_**Anti Cosmo observo a la recién llegada. Se parecía mucho a AW solo que era "ligeramente menos hermosa". Extraño, en verdad…**_

_**-Ella es Anti Blonda- le informo Anti Wanda- es mi hermana. Él es Anti Cosmo.**_

_**-¡Oh, Dios mío…!- murmuro Anti Blonda, sonrojándose- ¡¿en que problema te metiste, Anti Wanda?**_

_**-¡¿Yo?- pregunto una muy confundida Anti Wanda- ¡no he hecho nada!**_

_**-¡Lo sentimos mucho, señor Anti Cosmo!- se apresuro a disculparse la otra hada, tomando a su hermana del brazo. El antipadrino sonrió. Ese era el trato que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pese a su corta edad.**_

_**-¿Hice algo mal?- pregunto Anti Wanda, mirando primero a Anti Cosmo y luego a AntiBlonda, con toda la inocencia del mundo.**_

_**-No es nada- le aseguro Anti Cosmo, sonriendo aun mas- ha sido mi culpa, de todos modos. No me he fijado por donde iba.**_

_**Anti Blonda lo miro sorprendida. Obviamente no había esperado que el antipadrino dijera eso. Él mismo no sabía que lo había motivado a actuar así. Pero, de alguna forma, al mirar en los enormes ojos de Anti Wanda, simplemente sabía que era lo correcto.**_

_**-Bien, debo irme- murmuro el antipadrino. Y mentalmente, añadió "antes de que haga alguna tontería de la que pueda arrepentirme"**_

_**-Hasta luego, señor Anti Cosmo- contesto Anti Blonda, haciendo una reverencia y forzando a su hermana a imitarla.**_

_**-¡Adiós Anti Cozzie!- le grito Anti Wanda, mientras el joven se alejaba por el camino. AC escucho como Anti Blonda la regañaba y le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza. Pero el antipadrino solo podía continuar sonriendo, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente!

Estoy un poquitín decepcionada de la falta de respuesta de este fic, pero bueno… de verdad quiero seguir escribiéndolo así que… en fin…

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. La canción es "Friend" de Kaitlyn, de la película "A Cinderella Story"

* * *

Capitulo 2

Friend

Había muchas cosas que Anti Wanda no era. Brillante, por ejemplo. Con sentido común mucho menos. Y atractiva… pues no, la verdad es que no. En realidad, no había mucho que resaltar de ella. La mayor parte de sus compañeros pasaban a su lado sin mirarla siquiera y a ella realmente no le molestaba.

Pero había alguien que si la notaba. Y la antimadrina no dejaba de sorprenderse por ello. Es decir, Anti Cosmo era uno de los antipadrinos más listos que jamás habían existido en el Anti Mundo y no obstante él… él era algo parecido a un amigo. Cuando lo analizaba llegaba a la conclusión de que era muy extraño, cuando menos.

No es que lo analizara a menudo, por cierto. Solo que, a veces, alguien se lo hacia notar y ella no podía evitar preguntarse que era lo que el antipadrino podría querer con ella. No había ningún beneficio en su amistad, ¿o si?

Aunque no es que las cosas tuvieran mucha lógica en el antimundo. Y no es que a ella le importara demasiado si su amistad con Anti Cosmo la tenía o no. Sencillamente, parecía algo natural.

-¿Vas a acabarte ese sándwich?

Anti Wanda observo a su hermana sin demasiado interés y le paso el sándwich. Unos pocos minutos atrás Anti Cosmo la había dejado en la puerta de su casa y sus reflexiones habían comenzado cuando Anti Don Papi comento lo extraño que era que alguien como el antipadrino pasara tiempo con alguien como su hija.

Suspiro mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y miraba por la ventana. No podía permanecer demasiado tiempo pensando en algo, pues se distraía con facilidad. No obstante, cuando sus pensamientos involucraban a Anti Cosmo…

Bueno, súbitamente todo parecía más sencillo.

* * *

Ser parte de los chicos populares no era una tarea sencilla, sin importar lo que la mayoría pensara. De hecho, Anti Cosmo no podía entender porque alguien querría ser uno de ellos. Vivir una mentira, pretendiendo ser algo que no se es, solo para mantenerse "en onda".

Él particularmente no se sentía parte del grupo. En realidad, debería de haber sido un excluido social; piénsenlo ¿genio = popular? Todo lo contrario, ¿no? Y sin embargo…

Miro a Anti Wanda, sentada en una de las esquinas de la cafetería, comiendo su sándwich con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro. Nada parecía inquietarla y a pesar de estar sola (al parecer su hermana estaba sentada con otras chicas) se veía… contenta. Satisfecha.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Aunque estaba rodeado de "amigos" se sentía… apartado. Como si no formara parte de aquel grupo. Como si su lugar, su único y verdadero lugar, fuese al lado de aquella chica de rizado flequillo y ojos rosados.

Probablemente estaba siendo ridículo. Es decir, Anti Wanda no tenía nada que ver con él; eran tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite. No obstante, por alguna razón que ni él mismo podía explicar, desde que la había conocido se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia ella. De la misma forma que un imán atrae a un objeto de metal y éste no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, Anti Wanda lo arrastraba hacia ella con su sonrisa infantil y su cálida candidez.

Sacudió la cabeza; vaya, para ser un genio malvado, a veces podía embobarse con mucha facilidad.

* * *

-No creo que te haga muy feliz.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes… estar con los populares. Luces algo… fuera de lugar.

-¿Y que sabes tú de ello?

El antipadrino de inmediato se arrepintió de decir aquello, pero ya era tarde para retractarse. Permaneció en silencio, luchando contra una voz interior (su conciencia, presumiblemente) que lo impulsaba a disculparse fervientemente.

Pronto se relajo, sin embargo, al notar que la antimadrina no parecía afectada por sus palabras; más bien lucía reflexiva, como si tratara de expresar un pensamiento particularmente complicado. –Bueno… yo no soy un genio como tú. Pero es… una sensación, ¿sabes? Algo no cuadra cuando estas con ellos.

-¿Y cuando estoy contigo?- su voz descendió brevemente, tratando de ocultar inseguridad y emoción. Con el corazón en la mano y la garganta atenazada por el pánico, el muchacho espero la respuesta, sin estar seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Anti Wanda lo miro perpleja por unos segundos, antes de soltar una larga y escandalosa carcajada. -¡Oh, Anti Cozzie!- exclamo entre risitas- ¡Que pregunta tonta haces!

Él sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado y aun sin tener una respuesta clara, pero dispuesto a conformarse con aquello. –Bueno…

-Claro.

-¿Eh?

-Claro que cuadramos- concluyo ella, sonriendo abiertamente- somos como… pan y jamon. Juntos hacemos un sándwich perfecto.

Anti Cosmo la observo boquiabierto, preguntándose si la chica estaría insinuando lo que él estaba pensando. Luego, al notar la sonrisa distraída de su amiga, se dio cuenta que con Anti Wanda no había sutilezas ni significados ocultos. Simple y sencillamente le estaba diciendo que eran buenos amigos.

Amigos. Nada más.

Pero nada menos.

Y eso estaba bien, ¿no?

-Sé que eres un genio malvado y que se esperan grandes cosas de ti- continuo ella, con aire abstraído- pero para mi… para mi eres Anti Cozzie solamente- se rió y se encogió de hombros- mi amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Actualización! ¡Aleluya! Jaja, queridos lectores, tengo buenas noticias. Por fin termine mi tesis y eso debería darme más tiempo para escribir fics (o al menos me quitara el remordimiento cuando me dedique a esto en lugar de a la tesis… jaja)

En fin, no los aburro con explicaciones y divagaciones innecesarias. ¡Adelante con la actualización!

Los Padrinos Mágicos y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman. La canción es "Por esta ciudad" de Alex Ubago.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Por esta ciudad.

_No tiene precio su amistad / la observo divagando por esta ciudad / y me acuesto refrescado por su brisa._

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando iniciaron el camino de vuelta a casa. La pareja de amigos había pasado la tarde en el parque, haciendo un picnic. AntiCosmo odiaba las actividades así y sabía que no iban muy bien con su reputación, pero en realidad había sido idea de él pasar la tarde así. Sabía que AntiWanda adoraba los picnics (porque había muchos sándwiches) y él adoraba hacerla sonreír. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y no valía la pena el intentar negarlo. Aunque claro, nadie lo sabría jamás. Ni siquiera ella.

En especial, no ella.

Pero moría por decírselo. Quería que lo supiera. Quería gritarle al mundo su amor y, en especial, quería ser correspondido.

Y justo por eso jamás diría nada. Porque lo aterraba la posibilidad de que AntiWanda no sintiera lo mismo. Y más vale un buen amigo que un mal amor.

Sin embargo, ¡cuanto dolía! Si pudiera...

-Ha sido un día maravilloso, AntiCozzie.

Él se detuvo en seco, percatándose que acababan de llegar a la casa de su amiga. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por que tenía que acabar tan pronto?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro, ¿por que preguntas?

AntiWanda frunció el ceño e hizo un leve puchero- Estás muy silencioso. ¿Hice algo mal?

Ante el puchero de la muchacha, él se apresuro a desviar la mirada en un desesperado intento de controlar su impulso de besarla. -No es nada. En serio.

Ella le sonrió de inmediato, pues había estado sinceramente preocupada por haberlo hecho enojar. Al mismo tiempo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del antipadrino. -Debo irme. Será mejor que te deje descansar.

-Sabes que no me molesta quedarme contigo platicando hasta tarde- soltó ella, de la nada, ignorando el efecto que tales palabras podrían causar sobre su amigo. Él sintió sus mejillas incendiarse, pero se apresuro a recordarse a si mismo que no había ningún significado oculto detrás de las palabras de la chica.

-Si, lo sé. Pero es tarde. Tu padre se molestara.

-Mi papá te adora.

Él suspiro. La verdad es que también quería quedarse, pero sospechaba estaba alimentando una ilusión y que tarde o temprano la verdad lo abofetearía en la cara.

-Me marcho. Hasta mañana.

-Mañana no hay escuela.

-Lo se- no le hacia bien alimentar una ilusión pero... no podía estar sin ella- pero vendré por ti e iremos a alimentar a los patos. ¿Que dices?

Por su sonrisa, era obvio que estaría encantada.

* * *

_Jamás pensé tener, /necesidad por ninguna mujer, /y ahora mira, no puedo vivir sin ella_

Verla era su necesidad. Necesitaba su inocencia, sus tonterías, su risa. A toda ella. Y le dolía pensar que en realidad nunca podría tenerla. No solo porque era incapaz de decirle algo, sino porque su amor era verdaderamente imposible. Aun en el caso de que ella sintiera lo mismo, la triste realidad de los antipadrinos era terminar imitando a sus opuestos. El amor, para ellos, no existía.

Solo que esa misma idea generaba una llama de esperanza en su ser. Una llama que intentaba apagar, pues sabía que solo podía lastimarlo, pero que en realidad era incapaz de contener. Por las noches, en la soledad de su habitación, contemplaba las estrellas y rogaba por un milagro. Quizás era demasiado pedir. Tal vez valdría más resignarse.

Pero la esperanza muere al último...

* * *

_No encuentro una razón, /una sencilla explicación / a que quepa tanto amor en su belleza_

-¡Patos!

Su infantil gritillo hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco. Nadie en todo el AntiMundo dedicaría más de un segundo a mirar a los patos del estaque del parque (entre otras cosas porque éste estaba vacio casi todo el tiempo). AntiWanda sin embargo siempre mostraba aquella alegre reacción al verlos y por eso él la llevaba ahí. Además, el lugar era tan solitario que podía observarla por horas, sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Simplemente se perdía en su belleza o más bien, su carencia de ella. Nadie podía decir que una chica con esos horribles dientes y descuidados pies fuera hermosa pero para él... era perfecta.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y él sintió su corazón latir desbocado. Quizás eran infantiles y cursis sus reacciones, pero afortunadamente ahí, con AntiWanda, no tenía que pretender nada. Podía ser el mismo y no preocuparse de lo que ella pensara.

-Gracias por traerme- murmuro ella, recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras arrojaba trozos de pan a los patos.

-No es nada- dijo él, luchando contra el sonrojo que amenazaba con invadir sus mejillas- me gusta hacer cosas que te gusten- confeso y la miro de reojo, preguntándose si debía agregar algo más- me gusta verte feliz.

Ella se rió- Oh, AntiCozzie… para eso no necesitas hacer algo en especial. Simplemente con estar contigo me basta.

Él le beso la frente, incapaz de contenerse pero tal como esperaba, ella no reacciono ante esto. Una vez más su atención la tenían los patos. Y quizás era mejor así. Ella decía cosas bellas como esa y él deseaba decirle que la amaba. Pero ella se distraía inmediatamente con alguna otra cosa y él se lo callaba una vez más.

* * *

_Quizá pudieron ser /polos opuestos en un mismo imán, /sin embargo están unidos en el alma_

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo había pasado de simplemente sentirse atraído hacia ella a amarla? ¿Cuándo había pasado y por que? ¿Qué tenía ella que nadie más tenía? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentirse tan torpe en su presencia? ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía?

-Fue una tarde maravillosa- declaro ella, una vez que llegaron a su casa- gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti- murmuro él, evitando mirarla a los ojos- hace rato dijiste que te hacía feliz el estar conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

La miro a los ojos y casi se sintió morir. Porque la amaba y ella no lo veía. Nunca lo vería. Nunca lo entendería. Así que tal vez no debería decir lo que estaba a punto de decir pero… -Tú también me haces feliz.

Ella sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla- Te quiero, AntiCozzie. Descansa.

Dicho eso entro a su casa y cerro la puerta tras de si. El antipadrino permaneció donde estaba por unos 30 segundos, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Le había dicho que lo quería? ¿Lo había besado en la mejilla? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Miro hacia arriba y contemplo las estrellas. ¿Sería posible…? No. Sí. Tal vez. Ojala. Sonrió. Por el momento no importaba. Por el momento, atesoraría aquel beso y aquellas palabras y no buscaría entender lo que la chica había querido darle a entender. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello. Por ahora…

Por ahora estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar con claridad.

* * *

Y, ¿qué tal? ¿les gusto? Déjenme saber su opinión y ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Nuevo capitulo! Sufrí mucho buscando una canción para este fic y la respuesta estuvo siempre frente a mis ojos. Oh, Ryan Murphy, ¿Qué haría yo sin tu maravillosa serie que pasa hermosas canciones y que me sirven tanto de inspiración? Jaja

Quiero agradecer a mis reviewers a quien muy peladamente no agradeci en el capitulo anterior (una disculpa enorme!): JhungYuki, ShinobuByako, CloeAmore12, DarkAnnA-Phantom, LadStalker, Aiko-chan XkawaiikoomoriX y a mi reviewer del capitulo anterior, JhungYuki.

En fin, los dejo con un nuevo capitulo. Los Padrinos Mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman y la canción es "It's not unusual". La versión original no se a quien pertenece, pero como ya dije, yo la escuche con "Glee" (en la voz del guapísimo Darren Chriss a.k.a. Blaine Anderson)

* * *

It's not unusual

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone/ but when I see you hanging about with anyone/ It's not unusual to see me cry_

"Te quiero, AntiCozzie"

Se lo había dicho hacia ya una semana, pero él no dejaba de revivir el momento. Sonreía sin motivo alguno y todos sus compañeros opinaban que estaba sumamente "raro", "distraído" y "ausente". Pero el antipadrino ni lo notaba. No importaba. Nada importaba. Aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

En aquella mañana estaba sentado en su lugar usual durante el recreo. Sus compañeros bromeaban y charlaban a su alrededor, pero él ni lo notaba. Tenía la vista fija en AntiWanda quien, como siempre, estaba entretenida comiendo un sándwich.

De pronto un chico se acerco a ella tímidamente y le pregunto algo. Ella le sonrió y le hizo un gesto que lo invitaba a sentarse. AntiCosmo frunció el ceño, ¿quién era ese chico? No recordaba haberlo visto… pero lo más interesante era, ¿por qué demonios estaba hablando con AntiWanda?

La antimadrina no era lo que se dice muy sociable. Su único amigo probablemente era AntiCosmo y eso era un secreto para la mayor parte de la escuela, pues nunca se les veía juntos durante clases. Sin embargo, este chico…

-¿AntiBinky?

-¿Si, AntiCosmo?- el antipadrino se apresuro a acercarse a su respetado y temido compañero, sintiéndose alagado de que éste hubiera decidido dirigirle la palabra (AntiCosmo no solía hablar mucho durante los recreos) y a la vez preocupado, temiendo que el otro le preguntara algo que no supiese y quedara como un tonto.

-¿Sabes quien es el chico que esta sentado con AntiWanda?

-Es AntiJuanisimo- respondo el muchacho, aliviado de conocer la respuesta. Luego agrego- es un chico nuevo. Esta aquí de intercambio o algo así.

Interesante. Un chico nuevo. –Eh… ¿AntiCosmo?- pregunto AntiBinky tímidamente- ¿quieres que vayamos y le… eh… demos una "bienvenida tradicional", tu sabes, para enseñarle quien manda por aquí?

Con eso se refería o a una broma pesada o a una buena golpiza. El antipadrino frunció el ceño. Tan típico de esos bravucones… era lo único que se les ocurría. ¿Por qué se juntaba con ellos? –No, déjalo. Solo tenía curiosidad.

Aunque quizás, pensó mientras observaba al recién llegado quien seguía charlando con AntiWanda, habría que enseñarle a mantenerse alejado de su "amiga"…

* * *

_It's not unusual to go out at any time/ but when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

-¡¿No está?

-No, salió- le indico AntiDonPapi con calma- con un tonto de pésimo acento- bufo- esa AntiWanda y sus tontos amigos…

AntiCosmo podía sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad, mientras su cerebro trataba de darle algo de sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. AntiWanda no estaba en casa. Había salido con un amigo y no era difícil imaginar de quien se trataba. Tenía que ser ese chico nuevo…

-Bueno, cuando regrese ¿podría decirle que vine a buscarla?

-Claro. Aunque no se porque te molestas en buscarla. Mi hija no es muy buena compañía que digamos.

El joven antipadrino tenía otra opinión, pero no lo dijo. Simplemente se limito a despedirse educadamente y a alejarse de la casa lo más rápido posible, sintiéndose fatal. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué AntiWanda estaba pasando tiempo con alguien más? ¿Acaso…?

No. No debía ser negativo. Había que ver las cosas por el lado positivo. AntiWanda había hecho un nuevo amigo, eso no era malo. Era normal que la chica tuviera otros amigos y saliera con ellos y eso no significaba nada. Pero entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

* * *

_If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone/ It's not unusual — it happens every day/ __No matter what you say__/ __You find it happens all the time!_

-Así que… eh… tienes un nuevo amigo- ¿había un timbre de acusación en su voz? ¿O quizás era de pánico? ¿O tal vez…?

-Oh, si- respondió la antimadrina, ajena a la preocupación de su amigo- AntiJuanisimo. Es nuevo. Viene de intercambio.

-Ah…- respondió él, inseguro de que más decir- y… ¿Cómo es?

-¿No lo has visto? Es como de mi estatura, musculoso y de cabello largo con ojos purpura…

-No, no. Me refiero a su… eh… carácter.

-¡Oh! Pues es muy agradable- dijo la chica, soltando una risa nerviosa- de hecho… ¿puedes guardar un secreto AntiCozzie?

El muchacho la miro, inseguro de si quería saber lo que la joven estaba por revelarle. Sospechaba que podía ser algo no muy agradable y temía que… -Claro- dijo finalmente, resignado.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la antimadrina y antes de que él pudiera responder continuo, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa- Claro que si. Tonta de mi, debería saber que puedo confiar en ti- se rió y AntiCosmo no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura- la verdad es que… creo que… podría sentir algo por él.

-¿En que sentido?- exclamo él, horrorizado, rogando porque no estuviera por decirle lo que él se estaba figurando.

-Quiero decir que me gusta- explico la chica, sonriendo- vaya, para ser un genio a veces puedes ser un poco lento, AntiCozzie.

Pero él ya no respondió. Su mente se había apagado y había entrado en completo estado de negación. Ya no veía, ni escuchaba. Era como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido para él.

Y de cierta forma eso era lo que había pasado, ¿no?

La mujer de sus sueños estaba enamorada. El problema era que no de él.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente me gusta el capitulo, aunque se que a muchos no les gustara que nuestra linda parejita haya sido separada… pero tengo un bueno motivo para ello. Además, creo que tiene lógica, ¿no?

En fin, ¡gracias por leer! ¡No olviden dejarme su opinión!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Nuevo capítulo! Una disculpa por la tardanza, la verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo de escribir… pero en fin.

Los Padrinos Mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. La canción es "¿Y como es él?", que según la búsqueda en google es de José Luis Perales. La verdad es que aunque la he escuchado varias veces, jamás había escuchado de quien era. Y de hecho la inspiración de este capitulo salió porque a mi prima le cantaron esa canción recientemente… jaja

En fin, gracias a mis maravillosos y adorados reviewers: Aiko-chan, JhungYuki, Darknoyi, LadStalker de verdad que aprecio mucho sus opiniones! Por otro lado, lo invito a visitar el dibujo que Aiko-chan hizo del final del capítulo 3, solo quiten los espacios y péguenlo en su buscador! http: /marcelinesexyvampire. deviantart. Com / art / AntiCosmo X AntiWanda - 284568118

* * *

¿Y cómo es él?

_Mirándote a los ojos juraría/ que tienes algo nuevo que contarme_

AntiCosmo permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Su compañera no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación, pero no sabía que decir o hacer. Desde que le "confesara" su "amor" por AntiJuanisimo su amigo se mostraba distante y meditabundo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

-Perdón.

-¿Huh?- respondió él, no muy inteligentemente, aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón por lo que haya hecho. Lamento si te hice enojar.

-¿De que hablas? No estoy molesto- alego el antipadrino, aunque su tono delataba todo lo contrario. Pero no estaba molesto o al menos no por algo que hubiera hecho la chica. Después de todo no era su culpa. Ella no había hecho nada malo. La culpa era de él, por ser tan cobarde, por nunca decir nada, por hacerse ilusiones tontas. Aunque de todos modos, quizás, si hubiera dicho algo antes nada hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo el hubiera no existe…

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- le dirigió una leve sonrisa que la muchacha devolvió con entusiasmo. Después se detuvo en seco frente a él y le miro a los ojos- eh… ¿Qué…?

La chica se arrojo sobre él con tanta fuerza que casi lo derrumbo. El antipadrino permaneció en silencio, inseguro de que decir, mientras la mujer de sus sueños lo abrazaba con fuerza- Gracias. No se que haría si te enojaras conmigo para siempre. No quiero perderte.

AntiCosmo hizo acopio de voluntad para no soltarse a llorar en ese preciso momento. Hubiera sido extraño e incomodo, pero hubiera podido hacerlo. Se sentía fatal. Sin duda ella lo quería, pero no como él quería que lo quisiera. Y si no te quieren como te gustaría que te quisieran, entonces ¿de que sirve que te quieran?

Pero lo superaría. Él tampoco quería perderla. No podía. Quizás había perdido su amor, pero no perdería su amistad. Nunca. Jamás. La atesoraría y cuidaría y tal vez algún día…

No. No más ilusiones. Mejor ser objetivo.

Si, sin duda sería lo mejor.

* * *

_¿Y Cómo es él?/ ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?/ ¿De dónde es?/ ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

-Veo que pasas cada vez más tiempo con AntiJuanisimo.

AntiWanda soltó una risita nerviosa que hizo que el corazón del antipadrino se encogiera. A veces era tan difícil pretender que todo estaba bien…

-Bueno, si. Nos llevamos bien.

-¿En serio? ¿De que hablan?

-Umm… de nada importante. Básicamente me platica de su hogar. Creo que tiene un poco de nostalgia.

-Ah…

-Es muy tímido, ¿sabes? Con todo y esos músculos y rostro hermoso, es bastante inseguro- soltó otra risita mientras su compañero reprimía un quejido tras escuchar la parte de "rostro hermoso"- y tus amigos no dejan de molestarlo.

-No son mis amigos- protesto él y luego al notar el puchero de la muchacha añadió con resignación- ¿quieres que haga algo al respecto?

-Oh, no. No, no importa. Estaremos bien. Ya le dije que solo hay que ignorarlos y pronto se hartaran.

Eso era cierto. Aun así, le hubiera gustado que ella le pidiera ayuda. Le gustaba ayudarla y quería hacerle saber que siempre podía contar con él, pasara lo que pasara. Aun cuando fuera ayuda para el sujeto que le había robado su amor, si ella se lo pedía, él haría lo que fuera.

* * *

_Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde/y llévate el paraguas por si llueve./ Él te estará esperando para amarte/y yo estaré celoso de perderte_

-Son casi las ocho- comento AntiCosmo casualmente, mirando el reloj en la pared- será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes una cita o algo así, ¿no?

-Oh bueno… no se si le llamaría "cita"- dijo ella, con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas- pero si, algo así.

-Me marcho. Te veré mañana, ¿si?

-Claro. Eh…

-Hasta mañana- se apresuro a decir él, no deseando estar ahí cuando el otro chico llegara. No creía que pudiera manejarlo. No sabía de que sería capaz, pero no quería averiguarlo.

-Hasta mañana…- murmuro ella, con un leve sollozo que hizo que el antipadrino se detuviera en seco. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Demonios! ¡Como odiaba verla llorar!

-¿Qué…?

-Estas enojado, ¿no es verdad?- dijo ella, llorando abiertamente- Perdón. Tú sabes que soy muy torpe y realmente no sé porque estas enojado, pero por favor…

El antipadrino permaneció en donde estaba, sin saber que decirle. No podía decirla la verdad, pero tampoco podía dejar que creyera que había hecho algo para enojarlo. Eso sería demasiado cruel y él no podía hacerle eso. –No eres tú. Soy yo- dijo finalmente, sintiéndose como el idiota más grande del mundo, ¿Qué era esa contestación trillada y patética? ¡Ciertamente al genio más prominente del AntiMundo podría ocurrírsele algo mejor, ¿no?

-No entiendo- alego ella, limpiándose las lagrimas, aunque éstas seguían brotando de sus ojos cual manantial.

-No importa- alego él, volviéndose a sentar a su lado y colocando un brazo alrededor de su hombro- no importa- repitió, besándola en la coronilla- Todo va a estar bien. Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Te lo prometo.

Prometer algo así era una locura, porque las cosas no podían volver a la normalidad. Él la amaba y ella amaba a otro y él no sabía qué hacer. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por ella. Porque no soportaba ser el motivo de sus lagrimas. Porque se volvería loco de tristeza si ella pensaba que él ya no quería estar con ella.

AntiWanda sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. –Te quiero, AntiCozzie.

-Y yo a ti AntiWanda. Yo a ti.

* * *

_Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris/ Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado._

-¿Cómo me veo?

Su tono era tímido e inseguro. Alternaba entre mirarlo a él con inquietud y mirarse a si misma en el espejo. El antipadrino suspiro. La respuesta podía ser "te ves divina", "eres la criatura más perfecta del mundo" "cualquiera mataría por ser el que te lleva del brazo" pero lo que dijo fue… -Bien.

-Oh. Genial- dijo ella, sonriéndole- perdona por lo de hace rato. No quise… eh… entretenerte más.

-No importa. No es como si yo fuera a salir a algún lado.

-Aun así…

-Solo… no vuelvas a llorar, por favor. No por mí. Me siento fatal por haberte hecho llorar- eran palabras sinceras y que tal vez en otra situación no las hubiera dicho, pero en ese momento parecían las más apropiadas.

-Yo…

Pero lo que ella iba a decir él jamás lo sabría porque justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de AntiJuanissimo- Han llegado por ti- anuncio él. Es mejor que no lo hagas esperar.

Ella parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero solo se acerco a él, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, murmuro otra disculpa y salió de la casa. El antipadrino permaneció donde estaba, inmóvil, y espero un par de minutos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la pareja se había marchado, salió de la casa y emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Por todo el camino, lo único que atinaba a pensar era en las lágrimas de la muchacha. La había hecho llorar y eso no podía perdonárselo. No se repetiría. No la haría llorar ya nunca más. Por mucho que le doliera verla con otro… él trataría de alegrarse por ella. De enmascarar su dolor y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Por ella.

* * *

_Pregúntale,/ ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?/ Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo _

Los siguientes días fueron una lenta agonía. Día tras día veía a la mujer que amaba con otro hombre y él moría por hacer algo, aunque no sabía que. Y luego un buen día…

-¡AntiCozzie!

La antimadrina corría hacia él, gritando y exhibiendo una sonrisa boba en el rostro. AntiCosmo la observo, sin moverse siquiera, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda prisa. Algo le decía que venían a darle noticias y no serían buenas (no para él, al menos)

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una vez que la chica llego junto a él.

-¡AntiJuanisimo me ha pedido ser su novia!- exclamo ella, con un chillido de emoción- ¡¿no es genial?

-Claro. Claro- su corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos pero no podía decir nada. De todos modos, ¿Qué había que decir? Nada. Otro se había ganado el corazón de AntiWanda. Y él no podía hacer nada, salvo alegrarse por ella. Pero era tan difícil…- si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oh. Si, por supuesto- dijo ella, notando la súbita frialdad con la que su amigo se dirigía a ella- eh… ¿hice algo?

-No, nada. Todo está bien. Me alegro por ti. Solo que… yo… no me siento bien.

-¿Estás enfermo?

Si, enfermo de amor. Mas no iba a decirle eso. –Si, algo así. Perdona AntiWanda pero de verdad debo marcharme.

-Está bien. ¿Te veo mañana?

-Si. Tal vez. No lo sé. Ahora no puedo pensar con claridad. Me siento…

Y sin agregar nada más se dio la media vuelta y salió de la escuela. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. No quería que nadie lo viera así. Sería terrible. Nadie debía saber lo que pasaba. Nadie podía saber lo que sentía.

Nadie.

Nunca.

No.

¡¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto?

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Dramático, ya se. Pero personalmente me gusta. Además sirvió a su propósito. Ser un capitulo intermedio entre el anterior y el que sigue, para el cual necesito apoyo para el titulo y la canción de inspiración. Solicito pues su ayuda, y para ello debo darles un breve "spoiler". Necesito una canción que hable sobre alguien que está muy triste por perder a alguien, pero al final necesito un toque de esperanza. Algo como una luz al final del camino. Una estrofa así como "voy a salir adelante" "todo va a estar mejor" "la luz brillara de nuevo" "volveré a amar", cosas así, ¿me explico? Ayuda porfis porque sino no voy a poder seguir el fic! Y ya tengo planeado el capitulo que le seguirá a ese, pero necesito, de verdad necesito, la parte intermedia. ¡Gracias por leer y apreciare mucho su ayuda!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste.

Gracias a mis reviewers: Aiko-chan y Darknoyi, como notaran no use las canciones que me recomendaron pero veré si más adelante puedo usarlas… ¡gracias!

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. La canción es "Way back into love", de la película "letra y música" (¡esa película es bella como ninguna! ¡Súper chistosa y destila mermelada por los cuatro costados! Jaja ¡Véanla!)

* * *

Way back into love

_I've been living with a shadow overhead/ I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed/ I've been lonely for so long/ Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

Podía pasar toda la vida mintiéndose a si mismo. Diciéndose que nada había cambiado y que podía seguir con su vida con normalidad. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía, porque no era saludable y cuando evades la verdad durante mucho tiempo, eventualmente esta te abofetea en la cara. Por eso tenía que hacer acopio de fuerzas y valor y superar por lo que estaba pasando. Caminar con la frente en alto y…

Sí, eso sonaba bien. Solo que había un pequeño, pequeñísimo problema.

No podía.

Todos los días eran una agonía. Levantarse e ir a la escuela era un suplicio. Estar en el receso y mirar a AntiWanda con AntiJuanisimo… eso era tortura pura. Quería dejar de sufrir, pero no sabía como. Sabía que debía superarlo. Sabía que no podía pasar toda la vida lamentándose, pero por el momento no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer. ¿Qué hacer?

Miro el reloj junto a su cama y dejo escapar un gemido. Otra noche sin dormir, que sería procedida por un día eternamente largo. Ojala hubiera una forma de superar esto. Lastima que no había una formula mágica para el amor.

Y con esas ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, el antipadrino se preparo para tomar un baño.

* * *

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away/ just in case I ever need them again someday_

El profesor hablaba algo sobre las guerras y el antipadrino lo ignoraba. De todas formas, no importaba demasiado. Aunque quizás sería mejor ponerle atención, aunque solo fuera por ignorar a la pareja de tortolitos que intercambiaban notitas frente a él. Ellos nunca habían hecho eso. Pero claro, nadie sabía que AntiCosmo y AntiWanda eran amigos y ella siempre había sido muy discreta. Él nunca había dicho nada, pero ella parecía saber… saber que lo mejor para todos era que nadie supiera de su "relación". Pero al parecer no le importaba que todo el colegio supiera de su relación con AntiJuanisimo…

Suspiro y miro el reloj por enésima ocasión. El verano se aproximaba y el antipadrino no dejaba de rogar que los días pasaran pronto. Necesitaba alejarse un poco: tomar distancia para superar su duelo. Luego tal vez…

La puerta se abrió y una chica con cabello rosado se asomo. Lo cual era de lo más extraño, pues en el AntiMundo todos tenían el cabello azul. AntiCosmo la observo con curiosidad: era una chica un poco mayor, con el cabello largo y amarrado en una colita de caballo, con un enorme y rizado flequillo. Sus ojos también eran rosados y tenía una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

-Ah… AntiClarisse- dijo el profesor al notar a la recién llegada. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada, sino que entro al salón y le entrego un folder al maestro. -¿Qué es esto?

-Mi ensayo final- anuncio la chica.

-Ah, claro- murmuro el mayor, comenzando a hojear el trabajo- ¿en serio?- pregunto alzando una ceja- ¿"No somos tan diferentes"?

-Usted dijo que era tema libre y…

-AntiClarisse, esto es una tontería. Sabes bien que…

-¡No, no!- exclamo ella con entusiasmo- Que históricamente las hadas y las antihadas no hayan podido convivir no implica…

-No voy a discutir esto- alego el profesor, devolviéndole el trabajo- Este ensayo esta fuera de tiempo y no voy a asignarle una calificación por él.

-¡Pero…!

-Sin peros.

La muchacha parecía dispuesta a alegar algo más, pero al final pareció resignarse y se limito a salir del salón dando un portazo. AntiCosmo observo lo anterior con las cejas arqueadas y sintiéndose cada más intrigado. Sin embargo, al final lo dejo pasar sin darle importancia y volvió a su actividad anterior; es decir, observar a los enamorados sentados frente a él, deseando ser él el depositario del amor de AntiWanda.

* * *

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine/ I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

Cuando salió del salón encontró un folder en el suelo. Lo levanto sin mucho interés y reviso su contenido. Comenzó a leer y permaneció 20 minutos en el mismo lugar, incapaz de moverse, completamente perdido en la lectura. Era un texto… interesante, cuando menos. Hablaba sobre la larga enemistad entre mágicos y antimágicos y todos los "puntos de unión" que podía haber entre ellos, si alguien se molestaba en buscarlos y sobre "puentes multiculturales" y cosas por el estilo. Definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba que una antimadrina escribiera, pero estaba maravillosamente redactado y todo sonaba muy cuerdo.

AntiCosmo lo guardo en su mochila, decidido a darle otro vistazo en cuanto llegara a casa y a devolvérselo a su dueña al día siguiente. Cada vez se sentía más intrigado por AntiClarisse y algo le decía que entablar una charla con la chica sería una buena manera de distraer a su mente de aquellas cosas que lo atormentaban.

No imaginaba las consecuencias que eso traería.

* * *

_I know that it's out there/ There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

Espero fuera del salón del grupo de 12°, ocasionalmente asomándose por la ventana tratando de ubicar a la propietaria del interesante texto entre sus manos. Cuando la campana sonó, los alumnos se apresuraron a salir y como había supuesto, la chica fue la ultima en dejar el cuarto.

Con ideas como las suyas, era de imaginarse que no fuera muy popular.

-Hola- la saludo, ofreciéndole el folder con su ensayo final- dejaste esto afuera del salón.

Ella tomo el trabajo sin mirarlo si quiera y se dispuso a seguir su camino. El antipadrino la observo confundido y se apresuro a agregar. –Lo leí. Es… interesante.

La muchacha se detuvo y lo miro, alzando una ceja con expresión interrogante, pero sin perder su aire de "no me importa"- ¿Interesante? Define interesante.

-Pues es muy… eh… original. Son ideas… eh…

-¿Locas?- sugirió ella y volvió a reemprender su camino.

-¡No, no! Inusuales sin duda, pero no locas.

Volvió a mirarlo y esta vez esbozo una breve sonrisa. -¿Te gusto?- pregunto, levantando el folder.

-Me pareció interesante. Y la redacción es muy buena.

-Hmph. Es un trabajo desperdiciado.

-Sí. Es una tontería que el profesor no lo acepte.

-De eso no hay duda- alego ella, guardando el folder en su mochila- Pero bueno… en fin.

-Soy AntiCosmo- se presento él finalmente, tendiéndole la mano.

-Sé quien eres- alego ella- todos en la escuela lo saben. Es bueno saber que nuestro futuro líder no es un completo tonto.

-No soy…

-Claro que lo eres. Mira niño, hay personas que nacen para ser lideres. Simplemente nacen. Tienen el poder de cambiar las cosas (o dejarlas igual) y sencillamente… tienen ese don. Tú lo tienes- sonrió- no lo desperdicies- suspiro y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa algo triste- yo soy Clarisse.

-Eh…

-Solo Clarisse- prosiguió ella- no "AntiClarisse". No soy la opuesta de nadie, la sombra de nadie. Soy yo y punto. ¿Entendido?- agrego en un tono amenazador, que invitaba al desafío y el antipadrino no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Esta bien. Un gusto conocerte, _Clarisse_

-El gusto es mío, chico. El gusto es mio.

* * *

_And if I open my heart again/ I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

Clarisse era… sorprendente. Era muy lista y tenía ideas verdaderamente revolucionarias. Independiente, segura y orgullosa, no dejaba que nadie la contradijera (excepto los profesores, pero no le quedaba demasiada opción o terminarían por reprobarla y eso era algo que no podía permitir) Era totalmente opuesta a AntiWanda y sin embargo… le gustaba. Tal vez de una manera distinta, pero no podía negar la atracción que poco a poco iba surgiendo. Y creía que ella también sentía lo mismo. Podía verlo en la forma en la que le sonreía, en la forma en que bromeaba con él, en sus largas e interesantes conversaciones. Era muy diferente a su pasado amor pero, ¿acaso eso importaba?

Suponía que no. Lo que realmente importaba es que había hecho una nueva amiga y que por fin parecía estar dejando atrás sus sentimientos por AntiWanda. Poco a poco se iba sintiendo mejor y comenzaba a albergar la esperanza de que algún día…

Quizás era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso. Mejor darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

¡Y fin! En mi cabeza sonaba mucho mejor… pero bueno, supongo que sirve. O algo así. Jaja. Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme su opinión.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya tenía bastante abandonado este fic… pero bueno, mejor no los aburro con excusas y ¡adeltante con la actualización!

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. La canción es "Si la ves", de Franco de Vita a dueto con Sin Bandera.

* * *

Si la ves

_Si la ves dile que/ que me has visto mejorado/ y que hay alguien a mi lado /que me tiene enamorado_

Una semana atrás, el futuro había pintado gris y lúgubre. Hoy estaba teñido de rosa. Del mismo rosa del hermoso y largo cabello de Clarisse.

Lo cierto es que se sentía mucho mejor. La chica le gustaba; no había que sobreanalizarlo. Era linda, simpatica e inteligente. Tenía unas ideas muy… revolucionarias y que eran muy mal vistas, pero a él no le importaba. De hecho, eso era lo que más le gustaba. Con ella podía debatir; la chica no le daba simplemente por su lado o lo elogiaba en exceso, como el resto de sus compañeros, sino que discutía, se oponía y sustentaba sus puntos de vista.

Era de lo más agradable.

¿Y AntiWanda? Ya no pensaba en ella. O al menos, no con la misma frecuencia. Poco a poco iba reconstruyendo su corazón y quizás, en algún punto, estaría listo para dárselo a alguien más.

Aunque… habría que darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

_Que los días se han pasado/ y ni cuenta yo me he dado/ que no me ha quitado el sueño / y que lo nuestro esta olvidado_

Adios a las noches en vela. Hasta nunca a los días eternos y sin sentido. Ahora todo se veía distinto. Se sentía mejor. Cada vez tenía mejores y más malévolas ideas para tomar el control de Mundo Mágico (cosa que Clarisse no aprobaba, pero él pasaba ese detalle por alto) Se sentía… revitalizado. Con nuevas energias.

Y eso era bueno. Todo mundo estaba sorprendido de su nuevo ímpetu. El mismo no dejaba de sorprenderse. De haber sabido que lo único que necesitaba para liberar todo su potencial malévolo era alejarse de la mujer que lo traia locamente enamorado, hacia mucho tiempo que habría renunciado a ella.

Solo que esa era una mentira. La mentira más grande que podía decirse a si mismo.

* * *

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien/ que nunca he estado mejor/ si piensa que tal vez me muero /por que ella no esta, ¡que va!_

-Hola AntiCozzie.

-Hola AntiWanda.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Muy bien.

-Se te nota. Luces muy… contento.

-Lo estoy. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va todo?

-Oh, genial. Aunque… te extraño, ¿sabes? Digo… aunque paso casi todo el dia con AntiJuanissimo, a veces… me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Oh…

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Entiendo que tú… tienes cosas que hacer.

-Pues si, pero podría…

-No, no. No te preocupes. Cuando puedas… hablaremos. Por lo mientras, que gusto me dio verte.

-Si. Igual.

-Cuidate.

-Adios.

* * *

_Dile que al final de todo/ se lo voy a agradecer_

-No voy a negarlo niño. Tienes un brillante plan entre manos.

-Lo sé.

-¿Pasa algo? Luces… distraído.

La conversación con _ELLA _lo había alterado. Pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. En especial, no con Clarisse. –No es nada. Es solo… la presión, supongo.

-Bueno, no tendrías porque presionarte. Faltan algunos años para que puedas… ponerlo en practica. Eres muy chico para hacerte del control del AntiMundo.

-Lo sé.

-Y cuando el momento llegue… sé que lo haras muy bien- le dice, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que lo hace sonrojar y piensa que va a estar bien.

Despues de todo, no hay motivos para no estarlo.

* * *

_Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada/ y que ya no me despierto /en plena madrugada_

AntiCosmo abrió los ojos; todavía era temprano, pero no tenía más sueño. Aun había varios detalles de su malévolo plan que deseaba repasar. Se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde concentro toda su atención a las hojas que tenía delante.

Pasaron asi unas 3 horas, antes de que optara por tomar un descanso. Sentado junto a su escritorio, se puso a pensar en el pasado. O, lo que es lo mismo, en AntiWanda. Hace unas semanas, las noches habían sido eternas. Más de una vez se había levantado con el corazón en un puño, sintiéndose fatal y con deseos de llamarla y confesarle que se moría por ella. Pero ya no. Ahora…

Ahora estaba bien. O tan bien como podía estarlo, considerando que no estaba con ella.

Pero no valia la pena martirizarse pensando en ello. Despues de todo, lo pasado, pasado.

* * *

_y que ya no la recuerdo / y que ya no me hace falta/ dile que ya estoy curado / y que lo nuestro ya es pasado_

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pense que podríamos pasar la tarde en el parque. Hacer un picnic o algo asi.

Clarisse lo observo arqueando sus perfectas cejas, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio hasta el estanque de los patos y fue ahí cuando el antipadrino solto un suspiro. En realidad, no sabía porque la había llevado ahí. Era un sitio en el que siempre se había sentido bien y libre, pero quizás era porque iba acompañado de otra chica, una que no lo cuestionaba, sino que simplemente… lo aceptaba.

-¿Qué hacemos en el estanque de los patos?

Él se encogió de hombros y continuo observando a las aves que nadaban en el estanque, sin inmutarse por su presencia. Habia días en los que verdaderamente creía que la había superado. Y luego había días… -Mejor vámonos- le dijo, tomandola del brazo- fue una tontería venir aquí.

Y asi había sido. Porque, en lugares como aquel, en la único que podía pensar era en como había perdido a AntiWanda.

* * *

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (aunque yo se muy bien que no) / Que nunca he estado mejor, (miente un poco a mi favor) / Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va /Dile que al final de todo (no sigas ya mintiendo) /Se lo voy a agradecer /Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_

Esa noche, mientras contemplaba el techo, se pregunto si algún día verdaderamente se sobrepondría al dolor de haber perdido a la única chica a la que había amado. La sincera respuesta era no. Clarisse le gustaba y mucho, pero no era AntiWanda. Y no podía ocupar su lugar. Nadie podría. Y aunque podía intentar convencerse a si mismo de que las cosas llegarían a funcionar…

Nunca sería verdad.

Pero, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía resignarse de una buena vez a la infelicidad? No parecía correcto. No era correcto. Tenía que aferrarse a algo, aunque fuera a una mentira.

Así fue como decidió que seguiría con su relación con Clarisse (que para ese punto no era una relación romántica _per se_) y esperaría. Con algo de suerte, en algún punto, efectivamente llegaría a sentir por la muchacha algo más que una simple atracción.

Dicen que las peores mentiras son las que nos decimos a nosotros mismos. AntiCosmo estaba determinado a convertir una mentira en su realidad.

¿Podría funcionar?

* * *

Oh vaya… no me gusta muchisimisimo este capi… pero creo que funciona bien. ¡No olviden decirme que les pareció! ¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Y un nuevo capi! Gracias a mi reviewer: PentypusKoop

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. La canción es "Pero me acuerdo de ti" de Cristina Aguilera.

* * *

Pero me acuerdo de ti.

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal/ Que tengo encasa quien sueña con verme llegar, /Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie/ Ahora que, me va muy bien…_

Eran la comidilla de toda la escuela. AntiCosmo notaba las miradas insistentes de sus compañeros sobre él y sobre su novia mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Las vacaciones habían terminado y ahora que las clases se reanudaban, todos parecían sorprendidos de su recién iniciada relación con Clarisse.

No era para menos, considerando las ideas algo… peculiares de la chica, pero a él francamente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Él estaba feliz y eso era lo que contaba.

Clarisse también estaba contenta y se le notaba en la enorme sonrisa que exhibía en su bonito rostro. Todas las demás chicas la miraban con envidia y ella no podía evitar pavonearse frente a todas las que alguna vez se habían burlado de ella y de su modo de pensar. Después de todo, era justo eso lo que había atraído al popular antipadrino…

Pero más allá de eso, ella lo quería. Le gustaba estar con él, porque la escuchaba y valoraba sus opiniones y no la hacia sentir como un bicho raro. Porque la hacia feliz.

Así que ambos estaban bien. Juntos, estaban felices. Nada parecía capaz de arruinar esa felicidad.

* * *

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar/ Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar/ Ahora ya no hay mas dolor/ Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo_

AntiCosmo permaneció de pie frente a la casa de AntiWanda por varios minutos. Había ido a dejar a Clarisse a su casa y había pensado que tal vez sería buena idea pasar a visitar a su amiga. Después de todo, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que hablaran.

Y quizás así había sido. La última vez que hablaron, él aun era un muchacho que moría de amor por ella. Hoy, sin embargo, era un antipadrino totalmente diferente. O al menos, un antipadrino que ya no estaba loco de amor por ella. Ahora tenía a Clarisse y él se sentía… feliz.

Se acerco y llamo a la puerta. Espero, con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguro de que era una buena idea y de que él ya había superado su ridículo enamoramiento con la antimadrina.

Y entonces AntiJuanisimo abrió la puerta. Y algo dentro de él se rompió.

* * *

_Pero me acuerdo de ti/ Y otra vez pierdo la calma/ Pero me acuerdo de ti/ Y se me desgarra el alma/ _

Observo al antipadrino y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal con esa escena. No tenía lógica alguna. Él no debería haber atendido a la puerta. Él no debería estar ahí.

Solo que… tenía toda lógica del mundo. Después de todo, él era el novio de AntiWanda, ¿no? Así que era natural que estuviera en su casa, ¿no?

-¡AntiCozzie! ¿Qué…?- AntiWanda apareció detrás de su novio, luciendo la más esplendida de las sonrisas, pero él no le dio oportunidad de saludarlo. Simplemente, no podía. Así que se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Al parecer, no lo había superado aun.

* * *

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar/ Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad /Ahora ya no hay mas dolor/ Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

-¿Estas bien?

Había vuelto a casa de Clarisse sin percatarse de ello y ahora que se encontraba frente a la muchacha, se preguntaba porque lo había hecho. No creía que fuera buena idea, pero había parecido tan… natural.

Ante su silencio, la chica le sonrió comprensiva y lo condujo hasta la sala. Una vez ahí, hizo aparecer una tetera llena de humeante té verde y sirvió un poco para ambos.

-Lamento esto- le dijo él, tomando un sorbo- no… no sé porque vine.

-No importa- discutió ella, encogiéndose de hombros- yo estoy aquí para ti- y dicho esto, lo beso con suavidad.

El antipadrino sonrió. Con Clarisse se sentía mucho mejor y su reacción frente a AntiWanda hace unas horas parecía tan… ridícula. Tan sin sentido. Tan indigna del antipadrino más prometedor del AntiMundo.

Aunque claro, cualquier reacción que le generara AntiWanda era así.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Dramático, ¿no? Jaja. Personalmente, me agrada… ahora solo necesito recordar que canción iba después de ésta… jaja. ¡Pero ojala les haya gusto el capi! No olviden darme su opinión.


End file.
